Total Eclipse
by FlameShadow
Summary: A Kurtcentric fic I've had in mind for a long time now, it has a cute Part I and a complicated, angsty Part II, and I'd be giving too much away if I said much more! Only 2 short chapters so far, but fear not there will be many more on the way!
1. everyone hates me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this stuff, I swear! Except Ivy….but you haven't met her yet…..

OK, so this is my first story in AWHILE and I actually intend to finish it! It should be really good, if I keep going with it, but I haven't watched evo in awhile so I might get things wrong, so tell me, give me advice :D thanks!

This chapter is just an intro, so review, and I'll put up more :pouty look:

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Its been so long since I've eaten anything good...

"I've been isolated here, in this cave...in this darkness. It's the only place that can accept me, the darkness, solitude. But..." he winced "I wish the darkness ad solitude _served better food! _You'd think I'd have all the food to myself! Beef, corn potatoes, apple strudel, sausage, ice cream, hamburgers..._mmmmm_! I haven't had meat in weeks. I'm wasting away!" he laughed at his own expense, rubbing the tummy that was usually full of whatever he could eat in one sitting. Or two or three sittings, if necessary.

Not that he was fat, quite the contrary, his body was lean and athletic, rippling with muscle now somewhat macerated from lack of nourishment.

Suddenly, as if in answer to his complaints, a rabbit appeared. Salivating, Kurt stared at the bunny, images of rabbit stew, roast rabbit, rabbit pot pie...he elaborated, flashed in front of his eyes. With the lightning quickness of an acrobat he sprang. Before the rabbit realized what was happening it was being held by the nape of its neck by three fuzzy blue fingers. Kurt lifted the trembling creature level with his eyes, the bunny's large shining orbs staring helplessly back. Suddenly his heart melted, countenance softening, eyes watering in sympathy of the pathetic little bunny he held in his grasp.

"I cant do it- I couldn't hurt you little fella...you're too cu-- ouch!" The rabbit wriggled around and bit his hand, causing him to involuntarily release. Kurt shook his hand and sucked on the bite as the mischievous rabbit scampered away.

"_Ow!_ Why little rabbit, _why?_" He comically over exaggerated. Pausing somberly, he answered his own rhetorical question: "Because everyone hates me."


	2. The girl

Behind Ivy's shut eyelids, there was a warm red glow, originating somewhere to her right. She could feel a cool, solid floor on her back, and arms, something soft ever so slightly constricting her chest; _a blanket_, she thought. The soft glow behind her eyelids was undulating, changing intensity-- flickering--her right side was slightly too hot, her left slightly too cold. She was lying in front of a fire. Drowsiness filled her head like cotton, the feeling of unconsciousness.

As sleep left her, she became aware of a few things about her own condition. Her stomach ached dully, maybe from hunger, her mouth was dry and her throat sore, and she had to pee. She slowly opened her eyes.

_Where am I?_ She wondered, trying to recall the events of the past days. Her head spun. An arranged wedding to a wealthy pig-man, running away, the cold forest floor, covered in damp leaves, darkness, noises: crickets, crunching leaves, snapping twigs; fear, shivering through the night, waking up with painfully swollen glands, and dark circles, thirsty and starving, exhausted. Feeling as though her eyes were imploding.

_At least that feeling is gone_, she thought, though she was still thirsty and more than anything, hungry. Now fully awake, her stomach gnawed at itself, snarling.

Slowly, gradually, she opened her eyes. Despite being conscious her eyelids were heavy and sluggish. The black mists clouding her vision dissipated like dew in the morning sun, and, rubbing her eyes, Ivy looked around.

She had been lying on a straw mat, covered by a haggard, but clean, blanket. A low campfire burned a few feet away, etching a small circle of orange light out of the black shadows of the cave. Beside her, the girl found a bowl of soup and a skin of water.

She had long blonde hair, and white porcelain skin, and soft rose-petal cheeks. Her large eyes were a grayish blue-green, with flecks of yellow around the center, framed by wisps of her golden locks. Despite the fact that her eyes were red and watery, and her skin coated with a film of sweat, her cheeks flushed, and her hair tangled with twigs and leaves, she was quite beautiful for her status. Her brown and white peasant dress, with crossing laces tied across the front, betrayed the fact that she was a poor milkman's daughter. 

Hungrily she snatched the skin, and squeezed refreshing cool water into her mouth. _Did I do this?_ _Did I stumble about feverishly, find this cave, build a fire, and pass out? Where did this water-skin come from? No..I didn't have this before. Did someone rescue me…or…was I kidnapped?_ She stopped, and darted her eyes back and forth, searching the dark shadows. Over the sound of her relieved slurping, the peasant girl thought she had heard a noise. Suddenly she was scared. Who or what was in this cave with her? How had she gotten here?

Darkness seemed to close in on all sides of her, enveloping her in blindness, her heart raced, she had tunnel vision, anxiously watching.

"Hello?" she called, voice shaking. _There!_ Did a snake just dart by?

"Is anyone there? Help!" She tried again. She saw movement in her peripheral vision! Or had she? Was it the movement of the shadows? Then she saw them-- two yellow, glowing eyes hovering in the blackness, staring at her.

She was definitely not alone. And whatever was in there with her _wasn't human_.


	3. Where am I?

"Hello" a soft, shy voice came from the darkness, where the glowing eyes hovered ominously. Please, don't be afraid... I vont hurt you" The voice was freindly, shy, in an unfamiliar accent. a blue hand with three fingers extended out from the darkness.

Ivy'spiercing shriek echoed off the walls of the cave asshe recoiled, frantically crawling backwards away from the creature, hitting the opposite wall. The blue hand instantly retreated.

Her heart pounded in her ears, eyes straining against the darkness.

Finally, the darkness across from her stammered out "I-I'm sorry" and paused. "I.. didn't mean to scare you, I know, I'm frightening..." it croaked.

"W..what are you?" Ivy demanded, snapping out of her momentary catatonia, "Where am I? Why did you bring me here? What are you going to do to me! I want to go home!" she suddenly broke down, hot tears rolling down her cheeks, blood pounding. She became aware that the room seemed to be rotating slowly in all directions through a blackening haze. She continued her berating, "How do I get out of here! Where is the door? Oh God, there's no way out of here! I'm trapped! I've been kidnapped! God, God- what is going to happen to me!"

Ivy was frantic now, staggering to her feet, grasping the wall of the cave, leaning her back against it as she rose, feeling her way across, grasping for a door, an opening, outside. There were no beams of light coming from anywhere, she must be deep inside, too far from the mouth of the cave to see the light! The room swirled, the floor tilted to one side, like the deck of a ship lurching as it hits a wave. She stumbled, and caught the herself on the black stone wall, scraping the tips of her fingers against the abrasive surface.

"Vait, please! You need to lie down, you'll hurt yourself! It-its okay, I'll leave! Calm down" the creature pleaded to the hysterical girl whose bloodshot and watery eyes were strained open wide, pupils constricted from adrenaline, despite the darkness. He emerged from the shadows, starting towards her as she stumbled once more, barely catching herself, hand to her forehead.

The white of Ivy's eyes glistened in the firelight, pupils widening, blue green banded irises a tiny strip, dark, thick eyelashes unmoving. Time seemed to stand still, Ivy's vision was filtered by an oatmeal thick fog-- in slow motion, a ghastly, gaunt, monster covered in deep blue fur, with but three fingers and two toes projecting from the end of each limb, long pointed ears and glowing yellow eyes, ominously stepped from the darkness into the circle of firelight, coming at her. And whats more, coiling, flicking, slithering behind him, was a long blue tail ending in an arrow-head point.

_The Devil's tail_, she thought. _I've been taken prisoner by a demon! _

Ivy screamed with all the energy left in her. Swooping like a tern into the ocean, the room turned and fell into blackness.


End file.
